<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable - Eren X Reader smut [AOT/SNK] by Jeagerisst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406900">Insatiable - Eren X Reader smut [AOT/SNK]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeagerisst/pseuds/Jeagerisst'>Jeagerisst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Drama, Eren - Freeform, Eren Jeager - Freeform, Eren x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fuckboy, Infidelity, Party, Sleeping around, Smut, aot - Freeform, eren being a fuckboy, pure filth, sex under the influence, snk, why did I make this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeagerisst/pseuds/Jeagerisst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your sophomore year becomes interesting when the notorious Eren Jaeger becomes intertwined with you in one way or another </p>
<p>Expect it all ; sex , drugs , alcohol .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- College!AU , Fuckboy!Eren , fem!reader , y/n </p>
<p>⚠︎ Disclaimer : this fic takes place in a college AU setting !! The Eren portrayed here is *not* canon ! ~ </p>
<p>- Zeke is older here to fit the role of a professor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Jaeger/Reader, Eren Jeager/Reader, Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiable - Eren X Reader smut [AOT/SNK]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were halfway through your sophomore year and you were already failing organic chemistry. It was partly your own fault in all honesty , you showed up to class of course,  but your mind was caught up somewhere else half the time . </p>
<p>Your grades were abysmal. So bad that your professor , Dr Zeke Jaeger ,  had spoken to you about getting a tutor to help for the upcoming exams . You agreed of course , there was nothing really to lose and you could use the extra help . </p>
<p>He had arranged for a private meeting to match you up with a student tutor and all you had to do now was wait.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>" pfft 'private meeting' , he's totally gonna make you give him head in exchange for those grades" Ymir snorted , making blowjob motions with her hands. </p>
<p>"Wow , very mature" you replied  , rolling your eyes . For a brief moment you pictured it , you on your knees , eyes watering &amp; taking his massive cock in your mouth... but shuddered it off in semi disgust.</p>
<p>"There's something about those Jaegers... I just can't pinpoint it" Historia muttered to herself, repositioning her head on Ymir's lap.</p>
<p>"They've also probably had every single girl on campus on their dicks by now , can't say I'm not jealous" ymir snickered . </p>
<p>She was probably right . </p>
<p>Your social circle was not exactly popular but you did get invited to house parties every so often courtesy of Sasha. Any hookups you did have were no strings attached and often didn't lead to anything long term .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger Jaeger was notorious on campus , there wasn't a single party that he hadn't been to and there wasn't a single soul that hadn't heard of his name . </p>
<p>Eren . Motherfucking . Jaeger .</p>
<p>There was not a single doubt that you were attracted to him , who wasn't . </p>
<p>Despite being in the same class , apart from the frequent glances you would exchange during lectures , nothing really happened between you two . He was never really available on campus either , especially with his "girlfriend" Vivian , clinging to him constantly . </p>
<p>Vivian . One of the most popular girls on campus , every single guy wished they could get their hands on her and of course Eren was the only one able to . She was the literal definition of eye candy yet you couldn't help but somewhat envy her . You couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked next to him. </p>
<p>How you wished you could be in her place . <br/>Eren's body pressed against yours ,  sharing a few cm of space between your lips.. his hands resting on your ass. </p>
<p>You could always recognise the signature smell of his cologne mixed with hints of musk as he walked past. His hair — always in a messy man bun with a few strands out, framing his chiselled features . You just wished you could run your hands through it while he fucked you senseless . </p>
<p>You're insatiable , you needed something more . </p>
<p>Something was missing and you knew exactly who could fix that.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>A few hours had passed since then and Sasha opened the door with bags full of what appeared to be snacks .</p>
<p>"Wow what's all this for? For meee?" you peered into the bag which was full of gummy worms and gummy bears . </p>
<p>"There's gonna be a party on Friday , these are for the drinks , Eren's hosting and Conny invited me and that meansss you three are also coming"</p>
<p>"I really want to go but I have an exam on mondayyy" you whined</p>
<p>"Hey , one little party isn't going to hurt anyone , just this time pleaseee. Studying can come later." Sasha looked up at you with puppy eyes , you just couldn't say no , to be honest part of you deep down also wanted to go , who knows what could happen and which stranger would be next to explore your body.</p>
<p>"Finee" you sighed quickly succumbing to your puppy eyed friend .</p>
<p>"y/n , you never know you might get to hook up with you-know-who " Ymir nudges you playfully and Historia shot you a wink</p>
<p>"Please.. as if . He's way out of my league and I'm nowhere near as pretty as the girls he hangs out with" you remarked , feeling a tinge of jealousy bubbling within you.</p>
<p>"Y/n , you are fucking sexy and that's coming from a raging lesbian . Trust me . I can tell he's interested in you too , why else would he be eye fucking you in lectures all the time?" she said , shaking you by the shoulders .</p>
<p>You paused for a moment and let out a small chuckle , her statement having brought you some sense of comfort . </p>
<p>It had been a while since you had enjoyed yourself and with exams coming up you thought you would try to enjoy yourself before settling down to study  .</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>The faint citrusy aroma coming from his diffuser filled the air , his desk littered with papers , his tie undone , the top few buttons open and his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead . It seems like someone in your class is definitely getting good grades judging by the state of your professor.</p>
<p>"Miss l/n , please take a seat" the blonde haired man motioned you to sit down.</p>
<p>Zeke definitely had some sort of allure about him. </p>
<p>Whether it was due to your raging daddy issues or just his overall demeanour, you couldn't deny that if given the chance , you would gladly bend over and let that man do dirty sinful things to you.</p>
<p>Knowing this , you made sure to come all dolled up and pretty .</p>
<p>"Now , I'm sure you know who Eren is correct? Well , he has agreed to tutor you . Now I assure you y/n that you are in good hands , I know you might be thinking as an older brother I might be protecting his reputation by lying but honestly he's quite a good teacher and I have faith that he will do the trick .." </p>
<p>Whatever words he spewed afterwards seemed like an incoherent mess . </p>
<p>Eren Jaeger was going to be your private tutor . </p>
<p>No fucking way .</p>
<p>"Of course , if you have any problems with this I'd be more than happy to help , provided you do a few.. favours .. shall we say" his eyes surveying your body from top to bottom. </p>
<p>"I'll take the tutoring option" you hastily replied.</p>
<p>"Very well , I'll set something up for you two soon" </p>
<p>And with that you were on your way back to your dorm room.</p>
<p>Looks like your sophomore year is about to get a bit more interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 2 coming soon ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>